


the greatest treasure

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: “Well,” AJ says, eyes flickering down to the championship that’s – still! – in her hands and then back up again. “I did it.”

Written for Challenge #517 - "treasure" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set post-wrestlemania 30 (2014).

“Well,” AJ says, eyes flickering down to the championship that’s – _still!_ – in her hands and then back up again. She feels like she’s sparkling just as brightly as all the silver on the belt. “I did it.”

Tamina sits down beside her, shrugging off her leather jacket but keeping it in her arms.

“I didn’t doubt you for a second,” she tells AJ.

AJ can’t tell exactly how honest Tamina’s being, but the words are a comfort all the same. She did it. She beat out every single other woman who tried to come for her title, and she beat them all at the same time, on the biggest stage of them all. Tamina might have been one of those women, might have been her opponent tonight, but she still stood by AJ. She’s been here for AJ every step of the way, even though AJ can’t be totally sure what it is they actually have. She can’t make it something real, can’t make it anything like the other relationships she’s had over the last couple of years, even if she thinks she likes Tamina more than she ever liked any of them. She’s learned a lot since then.

AJ leans her head against Tamina’s arm, pressing her cheek to the bare skin, the _warm_ skin. This, she thinks – secretly, because there’s no way she’s admitting it, even to Tamina – might just be worth more than the title in her hands. This might just be the greatest treasure of all.


End file.
